characterssocietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic is a blue hedgehog with Super Speed, based off the character in the Sonic the Hedgehog video games made by Sega. Sonic's Comic Adventures http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/48612/901815-sonic_s_start_super.pngSonic's humble beginnings Archie Comics http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/48612/901821-sonic_no_super.pngA more serious toneThe longest running Sonic endeavor, the Archie-published Sonic The Hedgehog comic has been in publication for nearly seventeen years. In prototypical comic book fashion, the series began as a brightly-colored, light-hearted comedy which slowly evolved into a much more dark and serious tale. It didn't take long for the landscape of the Sonic The Hedgehog comics to become entirely foreign to anyone who had only seen Sonic in his video games. Over the years, most of the Sonic the Hedgehog video game releases were complimented with a comic adaptation either in a mini-series, or brief story arc within the main Sonic The Hedgehog volume, beginning with the Sonic The Hedgehog 3 adaptation in issue #13, introducing Sonic's rival and ally, Knuckles. In 2005, Archie began publishing the Sonic X comic, an adaptation of the anime series of the same name. It is a more modern take on Sonic for a younger generation. Special Forms http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/4/48612/901808-the_good_super_sonic_super.pngSuper SonicUnder certain circumstances, Sonic can transform into different forms, usually from gathering rings or usingEmeralds. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/5474/149677-6289-sonic_super.jpgFleetway's Super Sonic. This is consider Sonic's most common special form and is one of the most powerful of his transformations. Usually achieved when he acquires seven Chaos Emeralds, or one Super Emerald. Super Sonic has the ability to fly and is virtually invincible. His aura can negate negative energies, such as Perfect Chaos or Knuckles as Enerjak. In theFleetway comics, Super Sonic was more of a berserker than the other incarnations, having Sonic being all powerful without any restraint. He would fight his friends and even harm Amy Rose. In an issue of the Archie Series, Sonic and Super Sonic were separated on an alien planet that had red Chaos Emeralds. This Super Sonic acted much like the Fleetway version. Super Emerald Forms In Sonic The Hedgehog #71, the late Nate Morgan once devised a plan to have Sonic strap a Super Emerald to his back in order to maximize Sonic's speed, allowing him to race around to globe repeatedly in order to draw away the power of a satellite laser beam that was reversing time in Knothole Village. The immense power of the Super Emerald caused Sonic to change into several forms, first his well-known Super Sonic, and then several that had never, and so far, were never seen again. After Super Sonic, he became Ultra Sonic. Then while blazing through the sands of the Great Desert, he became Solar Sonic. In the frozen Arctic Tundras, he was transformed into Polar Sonic, and while charging through the jungles, he became known as Eco Sonic for a short while. Because the satellite was reversing time, the issue actually played out in reverse, beginning with the end of the story, and ending with the beginning. This sequence of Sonic using the Super Emerald's power to warp himself at incredible speeds was used as the justification for Sonic changing from his original appearance, to Sonic's new look which was mandated with the release of the Dreamcast game Sonic Adventure. This look has remained ever since. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/12075/340701-26022-sonic_super.jpgSuper, Ultra, and Solar Sonic http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/12075/627320-ecosonic_super.jpgEco Sonic http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/0/5474/149679-35604-sonic_super.jpg Darkspine Sonic Darkspine Sonic When trapped in the storybook world of the Arabian Nights, Sonic collected the World Rings in order to stop the evil genie Erazor Djinn, who was erasing pages from the book in order to control the entire world within. When Erazor Djinn attacks Sonic's ally, Sharha the Ring Genie, Sonic absorbs some of the World Rings and is transformed into Darkspine Sonic. In this form, he can fly at lightning-fast speeds and is nearly invincible, though his defenses are not as strong as his Super Sonic form. http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/12075/605423-werehog_super.jpgSonic the Werehog Werehog Sonic When Robotnik catches Super Sonic off-guard, he is able to capture him and extract the Chaos Emeralds from him. Robotnik uses these emeralds to power a laser cannon that blasts a great fissure in the planet. Released from the great depths within the planet, a ferocious spirit enters Sonic's body, transforming him into a "Werehog". Though the literal translation of "werehog" would be "man-hog", the werehog is meant to be a cross between a wolf and Sonic the Hedgehog, as a picture makes perfectly obvious. This was first seen in "Sonic Unleashed". Sega also made a video game for this version of Sonic. He would change from Sonic "The Hedgehog" in the morning, and Sonic "The Werehog" at night. Chip (the flying squirrel) was Sonic's friend at the time. Gold Knight Sonic: in Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic uses the power of Excalibur to transform into Gold Knight Sonic, where his body is covered in golden knight armor complete with Sonic-style hedgehog spines, a red cape, and a helmet covering his face. He is seen to be able to fly and move at supersonic speed (like his other super forms) and can unleash a slash of energy from his sword. Any other powers are not revealed as of yet. Family Background http://media.comicvine.com/uploads/1/12075/517628-sonicfam_super.jpg (Clockwise) Uncle Chuck, Jules, Sonic, and Bernie. Archie Comics Jules: A solider during the Great War and Sonic's father. Jules and his bother Chuck help saved a rogue Overlander Scientist by the name of Julian Kintobor and brought him back to Mobotropolis. Shortly after his son's birth, Jules got fatally wounded on the battlefield and he became Chuck's first Mobian to use his Roboticizer, a machine that turns organic people into android version of themselves. But unbeknown to the hedgehogs, Kintobor tempered the machine to make rob Jules of free will, but that was restored by Princess Sally and the Sword of Acorns. Jules is now the only Robian left on Mobius, as the BEM aliens realized that if they changed Jules back, his wounds prior to his roboticization would kill him. Jules has almost died by serve damage when the fake Tommy turtle tried to kill Sonic in his sleep but was healed by Sonic and a Power Ring. Bernadette: Sonic's mother. Usually known by her nickname Bernie. She helped the Mobian ciltizens during the Great War. She was roboticized by her her already-robotic husband who was under the control of Robotnik. Uncle Chuck: Sonic's uncle and one of the greatest mechanics on Mobius. He was the inventor of a machine, originally intended for healing the wounded, which was stolen and used by Robotnik to create the first Roboticizer machine, which he used to enslave the planet. He acted as Sonic's guardian after both his parents being roboticized, but was later also roboticized as well. Muttski: Sonic's pet dog. Was roboticized along with Uncle Chuck. Sonia: Sonic and Sally's future daughter, seen in the "25 Years Later" features. She is essentially identical to Sally in the regular comics. Manik: Sonic and Sally's future son, seen in the "25 Years Later" features. He is essentially identical to Sonic in the regular comics. Statistics Height: 3'3" (100cm) Weight: 77lbs (35kgs) Age: 10 (Sonic the Hedgehog) Age: 11 (Sonic CD) Age: 14 (Sonic 3) Age: 15 (Sonic adventure onwards) Age: 16 (Sonic heroes onwards to Sonic riders) Age: 20 (Current Age Right now) Age: 50 (In Sonic "30" years Later) Fur: Cobalt Blue Skin: Peach Eyes: Emerald Green Attire: Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs White gloves with sock-like cuffs. Archie Life Infancy and childhood Since the day Sonic was born, there were problems his Father Jules was already Robotize and lack any free will to actually care for him, leaving his mother and Uncle Chuck to raise him. but then his mother disappeared, leaving Chuck to take care of Sonic entirely. Since Chuck was close to the royal family, Sonic manage to make friends with Princess Sally as well as other kids in the city, including Rotor and Antoine. They even even helped Mrs. Prowler to get to the hospital to give birth to Tails after her husband failed to show up. Tails bonded with Sonic since then and they have become close friends since. Toss in space When thought he had sacrificed himself to save the world from an alien invasion, he was in distant planet. he put a device his ear that makes able to understand and communicate any language spoken. It is now implanted in his brain and cannot be taken out. After many travels through space he was able meet with Mrs and Mrs Prower. They gave him message to Tails that they are alive. Unfortunately the Earth is now consider off limits due to it being war zone to the Xordia . He was able to secretly return home.